


My Sunny One Shines So Sincere (I Love You)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh making breakfast, and Tyler being sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunny One Shines So Sincere (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> y'know whats a rly good taxi cab cover? [this one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fuQp7eJ_gMI). i write for a v talented fandom.
> 
> (sorry its so short i started listening to take me to church and i cant write fluff to something that sad)
> 
> title from sunny by leonard nimoy

Tyler felt himself deflate when he couldn't feel Josh beside him. He couldn't open his eyes, because he'd only just woken, and even with his eyes closed, he could tell it was bright, but he was working up to both that and actually moving. Really, Josh had probably just woken up before him and left to eat some cereal or something, but Josh was really warm, and Tyler always ended up kicking off the covers when he wasn't wrapped up around his boyfriend.

He shivered, and tried his best to put on a shirt without opening his eyes, or becoming anymore than half-conscious. It didn't really work, because the cold woke him up, and he didn't want to put the shirt on inside out of backwards. He stumbled to the kitchen, hoping to try fall asleep against Josh's shoulder in protest of him leaving, but he wasn't sitting down eating cereal.

It took him a while to realise that he was standing in front of the stove, cooking pancakes. Tyler smiled, walking up behind him to wrap his arms around his and kiss his neck. "You're the best boyfriend," he slurred, because neither his body nor mind was quite awake yet, but it sort of felt better like that. Hugging Josh sleepily, warmed by both the stove and Josh's body. He would miss this when they were back on tour, to an extent, but it would feel weird to get to settled in.

"Yeah," Josh said, twisting to kiss Tyler's forehead as best he could. "I've got to move now though, unless you want burnt pancakes."

Tyler protested by making small grumbling sounds and hugging Josh tighter, but he just laughed and gently pulled away.

"I've cooked them now. You can sit down," Josh said, nudging Tyler in the direction of the table, because sometimes he wasn't quite awake enough to remember where that was.

He did, and he didn't quite notice the taste of the pancakes until he was halfway through them, but then he was awake, and he was remembering how adorable and lovely his boyfriend was, and he had to stop eating for a little while, to look at Josh and smile. He was too distracted by eating to notice, but he knew Josh knew how in love with him he was.

**Author's Note:**

> hey im jumping on the bandwagon so yeah you can [send me prompts here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if you want.


End file.
